


Wonder Winterland

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Because Hina is my baby and I can, But this is a Christmas fic, Cliché at its finest, Enjoy!, M/M, Snowed in at an airport during a blizzard, Some tenny at the end, Sr16g, Yes I'm aware that it's September, Yumark - Freeform, because I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Yuta isn't expecting to spend his Christmas stuck in a freezing airport, even less so with a casually pushy teenager who has no concept of personal space but comes with an offer of cookies and a blanket. He soon learns that Mark is just like that. [Yumark, Yuta/Mark, Christmas au]





	

He'd had a hundred and one expectations for the Christmas holiday but most of them included spending some long overdue time with his family and enjoying the ever comforting feeling of home.

None of those plans accounted for an unexpected snow storm and a friendly stranger with a blanket and coffee but Yuta can't bring himself to complain because it might have been the best Christmas he'd ever experienced despite the lack of festivities, presents or homemade food. None of that would have been possible without a freak snowstorm and Mark Lee, a too-nice college student who didn't want anyone to be alone on Christmas.

So Yuta didn't spend Christmas with his family but damn if it wasn't the best thing to ever happen to him. 

•

ICN was packed when Yuta arrived, dragging his feet and his suitcase as he surveyed the chaos that was people booking last minute flights for the holidays and checking the time worriedly to ensure that they weren't late. He was freezing, damp sweater draped over his shoulders, long passed the point of doing it's job thanks to the unrelenting snow that has showed no sign of letting up since the previous day but unwilling to remove the extra layer of protection against the unusually low temperature.

He probably shouldn't have left it so long to fly out but it'd been the earliest flight he could manage considering his leave from his part time job didn't begin until that morning and he needed all the money he could get if he was going to survive yet another semester of pratcial dance and deal with a roommate like Ten that liked to eat him out of house and home at least once a week. 

Maybe it was karma, or maybe Yuta was just exceptionally unlucky but the minute the word 'CANCELLED' appeared next to every flight listed on the departures board, his mind went blank, unable to comprehend the situation that he'd unknowingly entered or maybe just unwilling the accept the facts that were spelled our loud and clear for him to read.

It didn't take long for word to spread between the unhappy travellers that the storm had only worsened and that they were now snowed inside the airport until further notice but Yuta couldn't think, too busy mentally destroying his boss as though this whole situation was somehow his fault. He was stuck in a crowded waiting room with a hundred too many frustrated and angry people on Christmas Eve of all days.

Oh. And it was so cold that he felt like his ass might fall off if he so much as moved an inch.  
Wonderful. Just how he wanted to spend the holidays.

Bloody perfect.

•

Yuta was cold, tired and immeasurably bored. He'd been stuck at the airport for well over an hour and his phone had only worked as a means to fight the boredom until it ran out of battery and subsequently shut off with a flash that seemed to laugh at his misfortune. Everyone had seemingly hunkered down, prepared to wait out the storm for the long haul and most had a companion or several to stave off the mind-numbing sameness, Yuta watched with a mix between resentment and resignation but the sights soon became repetitive and boring so he decided that the backs of his eyelids would be a more interesting subject.

It just so happened that the sleeping approach didn't work for too long before he was interrupted by an inquiring voice, the low timbre drawing him back to the throws of consciousness. "Are you okay? It's freezing in here and no offense, but you look like you might disappear if you draw any further in on yourself." There was genuine in his voice but the teasing hint at the end of hi statement didn't go unnoticed. 

The first thing Yuta noticed about the boy was that he was young, at least a few years younger than himself and awkwardly clutching a bag over his shoulder as he sat on his hunches and observed Yuta with the sort of morbid curiosity a child would watch a bumblebee die after they'd swatted it. His hair was an odd shade of redish pink (possibly a failed dye project) and he was bundled up in a big winter coat to the extent that he looked sort of like an adorable squirrel, startled eyes and all. 

"I'm fine short stuff, well, if freezing your ass off can be constituted as fine in any way," Yuta replied, trying his best to stop his teeth from chattering and lie convincingly. It was a poor attempt at best and the boys eyebrows just about disappeared into his hairline as a sign of how much he believed it. "Sure you are," he muttered, shuffling closer comically and plopping himself down beside the Japanese boy with a huff, "Well, I have a blanket and Santa shaped cookies and you'd be a fool to turn that down so just accept that you're going to be spending the next how-ever-many hours with me as company." He stated matter-of-factly, pulling a blanket out of nowhere and swatting Yuta's legs until he straightened them out so he could throw it over them. "I'm Mark by the way." He mumbled around half a cookie that he'd wasted no time in stuffing in his mouth.

Cold, sleep deprived and slightly amused, Yuta didn't push him away or attempt to argue with the impromptu decision because he could already feel his legs beginning to thaw out and he hadn't had a good novelty shaped cookie since he was about 10 years old which was way too long in his opinion. "Yuta, that's my name... Where were you supposed to be flying to before this storm blew in out of nowhere?" He found that it was easy to talk to Mark despite having just met him in a most unconventional situation.

The (presumably) younger boy looked up, cheeks full out cookie and a flask of coffee halfway unscrewed, the sight making Yuta want to roar with laughter and possibly also take a picture.

"Canada, my family lives out there and I usually go and stay with them for the holidays. What about you? What brought you here with the worst timing and into this unfortunate situation?" His tone was casually interested but Mark's attention was still mostly focused on trying to get the lid of the coffee flask unscrewed. Yuta leaned back against the wall and watched momentarily, taking in the way his lips formed a subconscious pout when the lid wouldn't budge and feeling his own lips quirk up into a smile at the sight. 

"Japan, I skipped out last year and my little sister guilt tripped me into making the trip home. I'll probably have about a thousand angry messages when I finally charge my phone enough to turn it on again but what can you do?" Truth be told, although he was freezing, Yuta found the situation quite amusing because his stout refusal to return home had been granted despite it not being quite by his own doing and although being stuck in a packed airport wasn't his ideal Christmas, it appeared to be taking a slightly brighter turn.

"That sucks... My brother is the same as you. He lives here too and he refuses the invitation to come home every year without fail. That's probably something to do with wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend and being too lazy to make the trip." Mark mused fondly, finally managing to unscrew the cap and holding the flask away from himself with a lurch to avoid getting covered in residual drops of coffee. 

"Well if I'm like your brother, then you're probably about as pushy as my little sister with that entry of yours and all. It's pretty endearing once you get passed the minor irritation." The jab received it's desired result when Mark choked on his coffee and flung his arm out to whack Yuta in retaliation. "I hope you're not insinuating that I look like girl after I offered you cookies and stopped you from evolving into a human popsicle." He fake whined, holding out the flask of coffee to Yuta as he did so.

"Ah, a man after my own heart," Yuta joked in return, accepting the flask and taking a sip before deciding to use it as a hand warmer instead. "I mean, the pink hair did throw me for a minute but I figured it out eventually." That earned him a sharp prod to the side which had him scooting away but then quickly scooting back as he met cold air where the blanket ended.

"What sort of person goes out in Winter without preparing for the eventuality of cold? You aren't a very forward thinking person are you?" Mark shot back light heartedly, making to pull the blanket away and smirking as Yuta clung to it for dear life.

"I like to live in the moment," Yuta defended weakly, scowling when Mark openly laughed at the excuse. "And catch Hypothermia, yep, you're definitely like Johnny. Too lazy to plan ahead or think up good excuses for why you don't." Mark returned, lowering his voice to account for the fact that many people had begun falling asleep after the sun had well and truly dropped behind the horizon.

"Always over-analyzing the situation, naggy, prepares for every possible situation, I've never met someone so much like Hina... It's terrifying." Yuta parodied in a weak imitation of Mark's voice but it only made the younger boy smile.

"You're not too bad Yuta, even if you'd probably die of you were left to your own devices. I'm glad I met you in this convenient freak snowstorm." It was a compliment but Yuta raised his eyes at the think veiled insult.

"Well Mark, you irritating as hell but you gave me cookies and coffee so I suppose you'll do. I guess we'll have to be best friends from now on." He replied, sighing dramatically before meeting Mark's eyes and bursting into laughter.

"I'll accept your best friends and raise you one coffee date." Was Mark's response as he leaned on Yuta's shoulder and watched as his breath formed cold mist in the air when he breathed out. 

"Deal," Yuta accepted, letting his eyes falls shut in content (even if he still kind of felt like a popsicle.)

•

They both woke up freezing the next morning but the airport had finally been reopened and they decided to head back to Yuta's for the day because it was the closest ammnd their plans to fly out were useless then. 

Imagine the surprise (and disgust and embarrassment) when they walked in to discover that Ten had used Yuta's absence to invite his boyfriend over and they were currently in the middle of a heavy makeout session on the couch. 

Well, that was when Yuta discovered that Ten's boyfriend Seo Youngho, was also Mark's brother Seo Johnny. Upon discovering that he couldn't help but think that Mark had been right because him and Johnny were (unfortunately) very alike in their uncanny ability to be constantly unprepared for every situation ever. 

That was a memory that became a story they told over dinner at the proceeding Christmases and when Hina flew out to join them, her and Mark hit it off so well that Yuta found himself having to pout and whine about wanting to spend time with his boyfriend to pry them away from each other. It was a wonder they all managed to get along so well but neither of them was complaining because it always made for good memories in the long run. 

Yuta never thought he'd be spending his Christmas in a freezing airport but it turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to him because he met Mark (or rather, Mark invaded his personal bubble with coffee and cookies) and then proceeded to never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~~ It lovely to hear what you thought!
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @HansoldMS_Twt I'm always looking for more NCT stan mutual and I give previews of what I'm writing on there!


End file.
